If I Were A Girl
by teAmllorettAA
Summary: What if Dean and Sam were born girls? How different would their lives be? SAMANTHA IS A GOOD GIRL WITH BAD GIRL ACTIONS, SHE WANTS A GOOD LIFE WITH HER FIANCE BUT DEANNA IS A PLAIN BAD GIRL TO THE BONE, LIVING HER LIFE LIKE IT'S NOTHING! PLZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural: "Giirls, Giirls, Giirls"

What if Sam and Dean were born girls?

This is my made up story, to picture them as the opposite sex...

Parts of this story will be from the show, but my memory isn't that good, so it might be rewritten a little. Please enjoy!

Characters:

Samantha "Sam" Winchester

Deanna "Dee" Winchester

John Winchester

Mary Winchester

Added Characters:

Jesse McMahon

Brendan Pharson

Macayla Brown

Lawrence, Kansis

1982: Winchester Household.

(It's nighttime and we see a beautiful two story house, inside the house we see Mary Winchester in her night gown, holding five year old Deanna in her left arm.)

Mary: "C'mon, let's say good night to your sister."

(She says turning the light on. We see baby Samantha laying in her crib, Mary puts Deanna down and she goes to the crib, lean in and kisses her baby sisters forehead.)

Little Deanna: "Goodnight,Sam."

Mary: "Goodnight, Love.

(Mary says leaning in and kisses Samantha's cheek.)

John: "Hey, Dee."

(Deanna turns around and runs to her dad, hugging him.)

Deanna:"Daddy."

(John picks Deanna up and looks at her.)

John: "Hey, baby. So what do you think, you think Sami's ready enough to toss around a baseball yet?"

Deanna: "No, daddy."

John: "No..."

Mary walks by John.

Mary: "You'll put her to bed?"

John: "I'll put her to bed."

(Deanna hugs her dad, John looks at baby Sam.)

John: "Good night, Sami."

(John walks out of the room and turns off the light. Baby Samantha looks at John and then up at the mobile, it stops spinning. We then see a clock on the wall, it stops, we then see a nightline flickering on and then off.)

(Mary Winchester is waking up, she hears Deanna crying. She wakes up and goes to wake John up, but John isn't in bed, but she gets up and walks in the hall, she sees what she thinks is her husband standing in her daughter's bedroom.)

Mary: "John, is she hungray?"

"John": "Shh...."

Mary: "Ok."

(Mary walks down the hall further, she hears the TV in the background is still on. She sees her husband sleeping on the recliner chair, she rushes back to the room. We then hear her scream, John Winchester, her husband wakes and rushes up the stairs. He sees that his daughter, Samantha is fine. He goes to rub her head when blood drops down on his hand, he looks up and sees his wife on the roof above his daughters bed. Samantha starts crying. A fire starts, he grabs his baby as his five year old daughter, Deanna walks into the room. )

John: "Deanna. Take Sami outside."

(Deanna does that as the fire in the room gets bigger, John can't get to his wife.

Outside the house we see John running to protect his kids before the house burns down. We then see John holding his daughter, as Deanna sits next to him.)

Twenty Years Later...

(Jesse McMahon, a young man in his early twenties with a nice looking body with shaggy brunette hair, is wearing a Halloween costume, he's dressed up as some kind of celebrity, wearing a wife beater and jeans. He looks around for something.)

Jesse: "Sam. Have you seen the trucker hat?"

Samantha: "Isn't it on the dresser?"

Jesse: "Ah...found it."

(He says picking up the trucker hat and putting it on. Samantha Winchester, a beautiful girl who has brown eyes, her shoulder length light brown hair, hanging past her shoulders, light makeup on walks into the room. She's wearing jeans and a black tank top, grabs her jacket while looking at her boyfriend.)

Samantha: "You look more like Ashton Kutcher, not K-Fed."

Jesse: "You think? I really wish you would've dressed up as would have been cute, seeing you in low riders and a thong poking out for me to mess with."

(He says as she puts her jacket on.)

Samantha: "Sorry. You know i'm not into Halloween like that. I'm only going to get drunk."

(She says walking off. Jesse looks excited.)

Jesse: "That means i'm getting some."

Samantha: "Shut up idiot."

(We see Jesse and Samantha waiting for someone outside, Macayla Brown, a beautiful girl with black hair, dark skin and brown eyes walks by them. She's dressed as a naughty nurse.)

Macayla: "Really, Sami. You couldn't dress up? Or are you suposed to be somebody boring?"

Samantha: "Really, Cay. You had to be something Slutty."

Macayla: "Can't help it. Maybe I am slutty. Let's get drunk!"

(They all walk to a near by bar, inside the bar, Macayla walks by with shots in hand. Jesse and Samantha are sitting down at a table.)

Macayla: "First round on me. Literally."

(She says looking at Jesse. Samantha looks at Macayla, trying to mess with her man.)

Macayla: "You know i'm joking."

Samantha: "Yeah, I know."

(She says and then shoots down the first one. A waitress walks by them.)

Girl: "What can I get you?"

Macayla: "Martini."

Jesse: "Corona"

Samantha: "Whisky. If I could get the whole bottle, i'd like that!"

Girl: "Sure."

(The girl walks off, Macayla looks at her.)

Macayla: "Nervous much?"

Samantha: "Duh!! I just want to drink tonight and have a major hang over tomorrow. Monday will have to get the best of me."

Jesse: "What's Monday?"

Macayla: "You didn't tell him. Your girlfriend has an interview with Harvard Law School, Monday."

Samantha: "Cay."

(She says giving Macayla a look, 'like not yet.' Jesse looks at Samantha.)

Jesse: "Why didn't you tell me? This is huge."

Samantha: "I was going to after I found out if I was getting in. Its just an interview it's not an acceptance party."

(She says indicating that to Macayla.)

Macayla: "My bad, Sam, but we know your getting in."

(She says pointing to herself and Jesse. Just as the waitress walks back, puts a corona with a lime in it in front of Jesse, a martini in front of Macayla, and a bottle of whisky with a shot glass in front of Samantha. Macayla grabs her money out. She hands the waitress $65 to cover the alcohol.)

Macayla: "Keep the change."

(The girl smiles as she walks off. Samantha pours a shot and drinks it.)

Samantha: "_If _I get in, I would have to move."

Jesse: "We would have to move. Don't forget about me, Samantha Winchester. I am your boyfriend, I would travel the world for you."

Samantha: "You make me love you, but you look so stupid dressed as K-Fed."

Jesse: "Will you kiss me if I take off the hat?"

Samantha: "Of course."

(Jesse takes off the hat, puts it on the table and leans in, kisses his girl and then looks at her.)

Jesse: "Let's go outside for a sec."

Samantha: "Why?"

Jesse: "Because I want to talk to you alone."

Samantha: "Sure."

(Jesse and Samantha get up and head outside, they walk by a light post in front of the bar on the sidewalk, Jesse looks at how beautiful Samantha looks in just a tee and jeans.)

Jesse: "Do you know, we met at this same spot, four years ago?"

Samantha: "We did, didn't we?"

Jesse: "Yep. You were waiting for Macayla to come out of the bar with her boyfriend and I was with my girlfriend at the time. Brooke (He coughs). When she bumps into you, and being a bitch trying to find a way to blame it all on you. I stuck up for you, and broke up with her for being a bitch. You know i've always hated her."

Samantha: "That's why you're dating me now."

Jesse: "Yes, becuase the whole time she was yelling at you, you were standing there, taking it all in but looking like you wanted to take a knife out of your purse and stab the bitch. But that's not the point of this conversation. Come here."

(Samantha walks by him, he kisses her forehead and then turns her around. He puts a scarf around her eyes so that she couldn't see.)

Samantha: "Now is this really nessescary?"

Jesse: "Of course it is."

(A minute later...)

Jesse: "Take the blind fold off."

(Samantha takes it off, she looks at sees Jesse standing there in a tux holding a pink rose.)

Samantha: "How did you?"

(She sees his two friends behind some bushes near the bar, Samuel "Box" Tripper standing up and Jason Heard's head.)

Samantha: "Hey Box, Jason."

Box: "Hey, Sami."

(He says waving his hand.)

Jason: "Down, dude."

(He says pulling his friend down.)

Samantha: "It's very nice of you to change your mind at the last minute, but I can't change."

Jesse: "It's not a costume."

(He hands her the rose.)

Samantha: "Jess..."

(Jesse gets down on one knee.)

Jesse: "Samantha Anne-Marie Winchester. You're my heart, my life, my everything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and no other woman in it. If I can say that to you and only you, I know we're going to last forever. Will you make me your husband?"

(He says pulling out a box, opening it and seeing a 24 karat diamond ring. )

Samantha: "Yes. I will. I want to be your wife."

(She says with tears in her eyes as he puts the ring on her left hand finger. He stands up and they kiss, we see Box, Jason and Macayla walk by them.)

Macayla: "Congradulations."

Samantha: "You were in on this?"

Macayla: "He wanted me to take care of the drinks and made sure these two fools showed up. Which I did."

Jesse: "Thanks again."

Box: "I think i'm going to cry."

(Box is an attractive young guy who shares a resemblance with Johnny Depp, while Jason is a skinny guy with glasses who kind of looks a little bit like a young Patrick Dempsey. Macayla doesn't see how someone as cool as Jason could hangout with an idiot like Box.)

(Later that night, Samantha and Jesse are in bed, sleeping with no blankets on, Jesse's in his Scooby Doo boxers and Samantha's in her black tank, and black pajama pants with skulls on it. Sam hears a crash and wakes up. She walks out the room and looks around the house, looks in the dining room and sees a womans shadow walk past the door. She's shocked, we then see her standing in the livingroom, just as the woman walks past her. She tries to grab her, but the woman grabs her arm and they start fighting, they fight into the livingroom she continues to beat this person up. They continue fighting until the girl throws Samantha on the ground, holds her by her neck and looks at her.)

Deanna: "Whoa...Easy tiger."

(Samantha notices that it's her sister.)

Samantha: "Dee."

(They both are breathing hard.)

Samantha: "You scared the crap out of me."

Deanna: "That's because you're out of pratice."

(Samantha throws her sister over and is now on top of her, proving her that she's still in good shape.)

Deanna: "Or not. Get off me."

(Samantha gets up and helps her sister up.)

Samantha: "Deanna, what the hell are you doing here?"

Deanna: "I was looking for a beer, or whisky, some kind of alcohol."

Samantha: "What the hell are you doing here?"

Deanna: "Ok, alright. We gotta talk."

Samantha: "Ughh... the phone."

Deanna: "If I would have called, would you have answered?"

(Jesse walks into the livingroom, turns on the light and looks at Samantha in her pjs and Deanna in jeans, a black tee, and a black leather jacket.)

Jesse: "Sam, what's going on?"

Samantha: "Nothing. This is my sister, Deanna."

Deanna: "Who's this?"

Samantha: "This is my fiance, Jesse."

Deanna: "Fiance, Sami. When were you going to tell me?"

Samantha: "When I felt it was the right time."

(She says walking by Jes, and putting her left hand on his chest.)

Deanna: "Your fiance is hott sis. What if I stole him from you?"

Samantha: "Don't you mean again?"

Jesse: "How many boyfriends did she steal from you?"

Samantha: "One or two..."

Deanna: "Don't you mean like six or seven.... there was David, Leo, Hunter, Greg, Wyatt, Scott...."

Samantha: "Ok. I think Jes gets the point."

Jesse: "Poor baby. Good thing i'm in love with your sister."

(He tells Deanna, Deanna walks close to him and touches his arm.)

Deanna: "Maybe I can change that."

Samantha: "Ok. Dee, what are you doing here?"

Jesse: "It's nice to finally meet your sister."

(He says putting his hand out to shake Deanna's but she doesn't do a thing but just look at him.)

Deanna: "I don't shake hands."

(Jesse puts his hand back and looks at Deanna, she's a pretty girl. She looks a little like Samantha, except she has dark black hair, with bright pink underneath. She has her nose (on the left) and lip (on the right) pierced. A true rockstar of her own.)

Jesse: "I should go change."

Deanna: "You don't have to, I like Scooby Doo."

Jesse: "Thanks."

Deanna: "But can I talk to my sister alone please?"

Samantha: "Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of Jesse, he is my fiance."

Deanna: "Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

Samantha: "So he's working overtime on a milatary overtime shift. He'll stumble in on a couple of days."

Deanna: "Ok. Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days."

(Samantha gets concerned a little.)

Samantha: "Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside."

(We see Samantha and Deanna walking down stairs to outside.)

Samantha: "I mean, come on, you can't just break into my apartment in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you."

Deanna: "You're not hearing me Sami, dad's missing. I need you to help me find him."

Samantha: "You remember the Poltrogist and Anne Hershe or the Devil's Gate in Clifton he was missing then too, he's always missing and he's always fine."

(They stop walking, turn and look at each other.)

Deanna: "Not for this long. Now are going to come with me or not?"

Samantha: "I'm not."

Deanna: "Why not?"

Samantha: "I swore I was done hunting. For good."

Deanna: "Come on, it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad."

(They start walking again, from the stairs to a door. They stop in front of the door.)

Samantha: "Yeah, when I told dad I was afraid of the monster in my closet he gave me a forty-five."

Deanna: "What was he supposed to do?"

Samantha: "I was nine years old, he was supposed to tell me not to be afraid of the dark and go to bed."

Deanna: "Don't be afraid of the dark. With what we know is out there. What are you kidding me, of course you should be afraid of the dark."

Samantha: "Yeah, I know. But the way we grew up after mom died and dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her. But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find."

Deanna: "We save a lot of people doing it, too."

Samantha; "You think mom would have wanted this for us, this life?"

(Deanna opens the door and heads to her car, it's a 1979 Chevy Impala {I couldn't leave out the classic car.})

Samantha: "The weapon training and melting the silver into bullets. Man Deanna, we were raised like warriors."

Deanna: "So what are you going to do, live some apple pie, normal married life with Jesse?"

Samantha: "I have an interview Monday, with Harvard Law."

(Deanna looks Samantha.)

Deanna: "Harvard?"

Samantha: "Yes, Harvard. It's my future handed to me a on silver plate."

Deanna: "Ok. Just come with me. Help me find dad, i'll have you back for your interview."

(Deanna walks to the trunk of the Impala opens it and we see guns, and all different kinds of weapons in the trunk. They also have some papers, Deanna picks up a tape recorder.)

Deanna: "I got a call from dad last week, before I stopped hearing from him."

(She presses play on the recorder. Their dad starts talking.)

John: "Deanna, I'm in Jericho, i'm doing fine. I wanted to let you know something is going on here and I might need some help. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Deanna: "I was busy in New Orleans at the time, so I didn't answer the call."

Samantha: "You know there's EVP on that."

Deanna: "Just like riding a bike. I know. This is what I got."

(She says playing the tape again. We hear a womans voice a little faint.)

Woman: "I can never go home."

Samantha: "I can never go home. What does that mean?"

Deanna: "I don't know. But I did some digging up, since 1973 people have been gone missing on this road and it's so erie."

Samantha: "What do you mean?"

(Deanna grabs missing posters and shows Samantha pictures of men and women who have gone missing over the years.)

Deanna: "This is what I got. It's men and women going missing. No explainations, nothing. So are you coming?"

Samantha: "I have to talk to Jess."

(We see Jesse and Samantha in the room, Jesse sitting on the bed watching Samantha pack up clothes in a bag that already has her tooth brush, hair brush and some makeup. Sam has changed into jeans and a blue shirt.)

Jesse: "So your going to just pack up and go with your sister who you haven't seen in five years?"

Samantha: "She needs my help. Knowing my dad he's probably in a cabin getting drunk with Juan, Jose and Jesus. I'll be back Monday."

Jesse: "That sounds good. And after we move, we can disapper and let no one but Cay, Box and Jason know where we are. Or maybe you and Deanna will bond and like each other again."

Samantha: "We'll see. But one day I'll become a succesful lawyer and we'll move wherever you want to."

Jesse: "Some place nice to raise the kids, right?"

Samantha: Right."

(She says zipping up the bag and kissing Jesse.)

Jesse: "And whatever you do, please don't kill your sister. I don't want to get a call from you in jail wanting me to bail you out again."

(He says after they stop kissing.)

Samantha: "Ha Ha"

(She says fake laughing.)

(We see Samantha and Deanna sitting in the Impala. Samantha is looking at her sister.)

Samantha: "When did you get the lip pierced?"

Deanna: "When I got this tattoo."

(She says showing her sister a tattoo of a cross on her wrist.)

Samantha: "And the hair, couldn't stick with your natural color?"

Deanna: "I can't help it if i'm a rebel."

(She says sarcastically.)

Deanna: "But it makes me look hot right?"

Samantha: "Yeah, hot."

(Deanna starts up the car and drives off, we see the back of the Impala and the girls are bonding again.)

End of Chapter One!


	2. COMMENTS

If liked please comment because i'm not going to update unless I get ng i15 - 20 comments. Whyy? Because I need to feel that ppl are reading this story and enjoying it, so please let me know!


End file.
